


I Love That You're Mine

by Tori2004 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Asexuality, F/M, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Multi, One Direction's kids, Other, Sad Niall, Singer Louis, Suicidal Thoughts, Zayn's an ass, harry is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Leo is an omega who is scared to trust. He is poor and one of the few male omegas. He was raised by Niall, a single omega mum.~~~Darcy and Sophia are both alpha's and twins. They're rich but have completely different personalities. Sophia is sassy, yet sweet like their male omega mum. Darcy is a free spirit and a dork like her alpha dad.~~~Josh is an Alpha who was raised by an alpha dad and a beta mum.~~~Pretty much the boys' and their kids





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1d's kids. The boy's will all come in later (Including Z)

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong." A beautiful alpha crouched in front of Leo, with a kind smile. By her scent, she had just presented.

"H-hi..." The omega sniffled, looking towards the ground. 

Leo had been called all kinds of awful names by a group of cocky alphas. He was sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest and his glasses slipping down his nose.

"Aww, Cutie." A delicate finger brushed a tear from under his eye. "I like your accent."

Leo glanced up at the beautiful alpha with the soft London accent. Leo's mum was a male omega from Ireland. He was raised by him and had adapted a lighter version of the accent.

"T-thanks." Leo pushed his glasses up his nose. 

The girl had stunning emerald eyes framed by long eyelashes that brushed her defined cheekbones. She had a cute button nose and flawless skin, with dimples when she smiled. Her lips looked soft, pink and plump and we're covered by sparkly lip gloss. Her hair was chocolate brown and fell to her waist in loose ringlets. 

Leo felt his breath catch and his cheeks turned pink when he started producing slick. 

The girl had a little sympathetic smile, clearly smelling his hormones. "What's your name, omega?"

"Leo." He bit his lip and ran his hand over his cheeks, which felt hot to the touch. 

The girl placed a gentle hand on the boy's knee. "I'm Sophia. Can I sit with you?"

Her tone was gentle and kind, unlike any other alpha he had met before. He nodded and she crawled to his side, sitting crossed legged.

"L-lunch is almost over," Leo stuttered. He fought the urge to crawl in her lap, the thought making the slick come out of his hole faster. 

"I know." She brushed long hair behind her ear. "Why were you crying?"

Leo stared at the top of his knees. "People were calling me mean names and saying awful things about me. I'm one of the only male omegas at this school and everyone just looks at me like I'm some piece of property!"

"Can I hold you, Leo?" The way Sophia said his name sent shivers down his spine. The omega nodded and was easily scooped into her lap.

Leo rested his head on her shoulder, his inner omega preening. "No alpha has ever been this nice to me."

Sofia kissed his forehead, gently rocking him. Despite them being about the same size, she was a lot stronger than him. "Omega's deserved to be treated with respect. My dad always treats my mum like he's the fucking sun, so I guess that's where I get it from."

"Your mum is a male?" Leo was curious. He has only met a few other male omegas, including his own mum. 

Sophia nodded. She brushed her fingertips over the omega's features. "You're so beautiful, cutie."

Leo shook his head. His voice was shy. "No M'not."

The girl nodded. "Yes, you are." 

Leo blushed again and Sophia gently slid his glasses off his nose. She put them on and crossed her eyes, pulling a funny face. 

She had her phone in her hand and when Leo giggled, she snapped a picture of the gorgeous lad. 

Leo bit his lip as the alpha showed him the picture. "See? Beautiful."

Sophia took off the glasses and carefully put them back on Leo, as the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. "You look better when you smile. I don't like seeing you cry."

"Oh." Leo didn't know what to say to that. "Um...lunch is over. Are you going to go?"

Sophia cocked her head to the side, running her fingers through Leo's hair, making him pur in response. "Do you want me to?"

He twisted a strand on her long hair around his finger. "I-I don't want you to get in trouble..."

Sophia cupped his face and he stared in the emerald eyes, mesmerized by the flecks of blue in the middle of a field of green. She leaned forward so their noses brushed. "But do you want me to go?"

Leo shook his head, his blush deepening. "N-no."

She smiled and Leo reached out, poking her left dimple. "Do you want to go out with me, Leo?"

The omega nodded. "O-okay. Can you...can you kiss me?"

Sophia leaned in and their lips brushed gently. The alpha took control of the kiss and Leo moved his lips shyly with hers.

The alpha female pulled away, brushing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Sophia is Larry's kid and Leo is Niall's.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is better than the first one.

That afternoon, a couple hours after school had ended, Leo was at the park, curled up under a tree and drawing. His mum's name was Niall, and he always said that his artistic skills reminded him of his dad.

Leo's dad was an asshole who left his 23 year old, sweet omega husband and his five year old son, for money and fame. Even though he despised the man who sired him, art was his escape. It was his passion and he was always told by his mum that he was incredibly talented. He never failed to notice the pain in Niall's eyes when he did anything creative around in their tiny apartment, so he found calm, serene, quiet places to draw or paint. 

He was working on his art project. He was supposed to draw a series of pictures representing what home was to him. Right now, he was sketching their family dog, Potato. He had already drawn his mum and his grandparents. He knew most people would draw their physical house, but to Leo, he didn't care _where_ he lived.

Home was a mindset, something that made him feel safe, that made him happy, made him feel loved and gave him a sense of purpose. 

A loud laugh echoed throughout the park, halting Leo's drawing and interrupting his thoughts. He glanced up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

His breath hitched. It was Sophia and two other alpha's. One was a male, with a buzz cut and puppy dog brown eyes and the other was a female, almost identical to Sophia.

The male picked up the other female from behind, spinning in a circle as she kicked her legs and giggled. Leo looked around, searching for Sophia.

A soft english accent made Leo jump in surprise. "Hey cutie."

Sophia sat across from the omega, curling her legs under her and leaning on her hand, dimples on full display. Leo blushed, biting his lip to hide a small smile. "H-hi."

"What's that?" The beautiful alpha gestured to his sketchbook. 

Leo ran his hand through his hair. "It's my art project. We're supposed to draw what home means to us."

Sophia picked at her nails. "Wanna take a break and hang out with us?"

Leo wanted to, he really did, but most alpha's were absolute douches. Sophia was the only nice one he had ever met. Also he was a lot weaker than them and didn't want to get hurt.

Sophia sensed his hesitation and placed a tentative on his cheek. "We'll be careful. I promise."

Leo nodded slowly. "O-okay."

Sophia grinned and pressed a kiss to Leo's cheek, leaving a glossy outline of her lips from her pink gloss. She stood, holding out her hand. 

Leo took a deep breath, before packing his things, carefully putting his expensive pencils he got from his uncle, in their case. He swung his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and she easily pulled pulled him to his feet, putting her other hand on his waist to steady him. She was a couple inches taller than him.

They walked over to the other two, Sophia keeping her hand on his waist. "Hey losers."

The female who looked almost exactly like Sophia, had some obvious differences from the green eyed girl. She was about a head and a half taller, with less curves and bright, sea blue eyes. He nose was slightly smaller, her lips thinner and her hair was more wavy than curly, and caramel coloured. "Soph...Who's this?"

Sophia squeezed the omega's hip. "This is my new friend, Leo. Leo, this is my twin, Darcy and my annoying kinda-future-mate slash next door neighbour, Josh."

Leo half his behind Sophia. His voice was small and shy. "Hi..."

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows, studying him, before breaking into a kind, infectious smile, her eyes crinkling up and a dimple showing. "Hi!"

Josh shoved his hands in his pockets, half shrugging. "Hey."

After a couple minutes of awkward silence and a few awful jokes by Darcy, Sophia swatted Josh's shoulder before running away. "You're it."

Leo's eyes widened and he followed Darcy while Josh chased Sophia. The green eyed girl was fast, despite her short legs. She crossed the grass and scooped Leo into her arms.

He let out a little shriek and clung onto her like a koala bear. Darcy tripped over her own feet and got caught. She glared at Josh, with a fake pout. Leo giggled, hiding his face in Sophia's neck. 

Josh ran over to them, holding his arms out. "C'mere omega."

Sophia quirked an eyebrow at him and he nodded. She passed him over, his legs wrapping around Josh's waist. 

Darcy was only a few feet away, so Josh ran, holding Leo, while Sophia stood there, taunting her sister with a smirk. 

Josh stopped at a tree, hoisting the omega up. Leo swung his leg around a branch, straddling it. Josh followed, sitting on a lower, slightly stronger branch. Darcy frowned. "Cheaters!"

Leo giggled and Josh watched him. This omega was absolutely adorable. His eyes were a pretty light blue and his black framed glasses constantly slipped down his nose. His lips were full, pouty and slightly chapped. His skin was a light tan and his hair was light shade of medium brown. His fingers were long and his hands were small. He was short and tiny, almost fragile looking.

Leo blushed when he caught the alpha staring at him. Josh reached up, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sophia really likes you."

His voice was quiet and coated in a light Irish accent. "Oh. Ar-aren't you her mate?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. We need an omega though."

"D-do you want _me_?" Leo's tone was a mixture of hopeful and guarded. 

Josh nodded. "If you'd have us, yeah. We would obviously date you first, but if we all agree and work out some basic terms, we would..."

"Mark me." Leo made unwavering eye contact, making Josh's heart flutter.

"Would you want that?" Josh reached out, adjusting Leo's glasses. The boy bit his lip, carefully climbing down and onto the alpha's lap. 

Leo entwined their fingers, Josh's hand was the average size for his gender and it dwarfed the omega's. "I-I've never seen a relationship that worked out. My mum is a male omega who got pregnant at eighteen. My dad left when I was five to become rich and famous. I've been treated like shit ever since I presented...You are the only group of alphas I've ever felt comfortable with. So yes, I would like to try it...but I don't think we'd work out."

Josh leaned in, his breath hot on Leo's lips. "Why not?"

" 'Cause I'm poor. And my life is a mess." Leo bit his lip, his gaze falling to his lap, breaking eye contact. 

Josh lifted his head up with two fingers. Leo looked nervous. The alpha kissed the omega's knuckle. "I don't care."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Ziall's POV for you

_"I'm so sorry...but I cant do this anymore." Zayn watched Niall, looking extremely apologetic._

_The blonde omega furrowed his eyebrows. "W-what do you mean? I just dropped Leo off at school. I-I don't understand."_

_The alpha ran his hair through his flawless hair, messing it up. "Ni...my sweet omega, my baby Nialler, my love...I found someone else."_

_Niall frowned, the worst scenarios racing through his mind. "I still don't get it..."_

_Zayn took a deep breath, biting his full bottom lip. "Beautiful...I think you should sit down."_

_Niall obeyed, sinking onto a wooden chair at the kitchen table, near his gorgeous alpha._

_Zayn ran a hand through the Irish lad's dyed blonde hair. "Baby...I, fuck...I can't do this. We have no money and have a kid, a fucking five year old, to care for. I love you, sweetheart...more than I've ever loved, or ever could love anyone else. But I'm, hell, we're suffering so damn much. I found another omega. She's nothing compared to you, but she's a model and rich, and she can give me the life I deserve. If you want...I-I could take Leo. I know..."_

_"NO!" Niall stood, walking towards his alpha, fury radiating in those perfect blue eyes. "You can...you can leave, but you aren't fucking taking my beautiful son from me! He's my everything! You don't fucking know anything! You..."_

_The omega fell to his knees as tears quickly escaped his eyes. His mood went from angry to sad and desperate in a matter of seconds._

_Zayn took a deep breath. "I'm already packed. I'm going to go."_

_The Irish lad's head snapped up, his inner omega surfacing and taking control. "What?! Zaynie, please. I can be better. I'll...Tell me how to please you better. I-I...please? Please Zaynie? P-please?"_

_Zayn sucked in a breath at the love of his life. Niall was on his knees, cheeks red, tears streaming and bottom lip trembling...begging. Begging for his alpha to stay._

_Said alpha squeezed his eyes shut, taking a shaky breath and making his way to the door_ _. "I'm...sorry. I'll always love you."_

_Two small arms wrapped around his waist, Niall's eyes desperate. "Y-you marked me. I'm yours...I had your baby. I gave up a career and an education for you. Please...I'll do anything. Don't... go"_

_Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's for the last time. "Goodbye."_

_The alpha untangled himself from the pleading omega. He walked to the door, his inner alpha roaring and his heart breaking._

_His hand found the doorknob and a tear cascaded down his cheek. He gripped the cold metal, the reality of what he was doing sinking in._

_He heard a sweet voice, the familiar Irish accent he had always associated with home. "What do I tell Leo?"_

_Zayn couldn't turn. He was a coward and knew if he looked at his omega he would stay. "I-I don't know."_

_The he left, his omega curled up on the floor and his inner alpha craving his Niall. His mate. His love._

_He felt the emotions crash through the bond and bit back a sob. His omega was in agony._

_Niall screamed. He screamed until his voice broke. He just wanted to die. He didn't deserve the alpha, didn't deserve his son. He wasn't good enough for his one shot at true happiness. He just wanted to die._

_~~~_

Niall woke up to Leo shaking his shoulder. He buried his face in the sixteen year old's chest. 

"It's okay. He's an asshole." The younger omega's voice was a softer version of his mum's. 

Leo was always a perfect mixture of both parents. His scent was a submissive mix of both Niall's and Zayn's.

His skin was a shade lighter than Zayn's but a few shades darker than Ni. His eyes were blue, his hair was light brown and he had an Irish accent. His cheekbones were high and he had thick eyelashes and Zayn's lips and nose. 

He always had acted like a quiet version of Niall. Always getting louder the more he got to know someone. He was artistic but had a large appetite. It hurt Niall so much, but he was so proud.

The older omega wiped his tears. "What did you get done?"

Leo shrugged, resting his head on Niall's shoulder. "Not much. I met a sweet alpha at school and ran into her and her twin. Oh, and her mate."

Niall trusted his son to make good choices, so he didn't say anything. He just listened to the retelling of the day, happy that the young, newly presented omega, had finally made some friends.

~~~

Zayn shot up, heart rabbiting in his chest. Gigi stirred stroking his hair. Her American accent calmed him. "Same dream?"

"Yeah," He croaked. The female omega smiled sympathetically. 

Zayn flopped back down on the bed. They were napping before Gigi had to be on the runaway.

Zayn's had the same dream for eleven and a half years. He felt his stomach constrict, his inner alpha begging for his mate. He had gotten used to ignoring him. 

He hadn't seen Leo in four years. The boy only seen him in the summers, but finally asked enough for _that omega_ to tell him the truth. He refused to see his father after that. 

Gigi was asexual, and Zayn was grateful. She only wanted a mate to get the management and paps off her back. If he ever had to be intimate in _that way,_ the way he only was with a certain Irish lad, he wouldn't have mated her.

He hasn't marked her, for obvious reasons, but was around her enough for her to smell like him. 

Zayn stood, running his hand through his hair. He kissed Gigi's cheek. "I'm going to take a shower."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is nothing like Liam. I'm going to try to make him a bit of a bad boy.

A knock at the window made Leo jump and he slid his glasses onto his nose. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning and got out of bed. 

A pair of puppy dog brown eyes looked the young omega up and down. Leo shifted self consciously, opening the window. "H-hi?"

Josh gave him a sweet, sincere smile. "Hey. Can I come in?"

Leo fish mouthed, but stumbled out of the way, letting the, _extremely_ fit, alpha in. 

Once Josh was inside, his eyes fluttered as he deeply inhaled. "Omega...how long ago did you present?"

Leo frowned at the odd question. "Um...like two months ago?"

Josh stepped closer, nostrils flared. He flattened his hands at the omega's waist. "Your scent. It's so fucking strong. So intoxicating..."

Leo suppressed a whimper, knowing Niall was in the next room of the tiny bungalow. He shifted as slick started to drip out his hole. Josh scensed the boy's mixed emotions and stepped away. 

The omega studied the hot alpha. He was in a worn brown leather jacket and a black jumper, contrasting with tan chinos. 

Leo felt uncomfortable in his thin white shirt and purple pyjama pants with white kittens. Josh seen them and raised his eyebrows. "Got dressed up for me I see...kitten."

The omega's face flushed and he ignored the nickname. "H-how did you know where I live?"

"We dropped you off earlier." Josh stepped closer again, shrugging off his jacket and dropping it on the floor of the tiny room. Leo's arms found their way around Josh's neck.

The powerful, overwhelming scent of the alpha made his mouth go dry. He nosed at Josh's neck, shivering. 

The brown eyed lad ran a soft finger over Leo's cheekbone. "You're cold?"

"N-no." The omega stuttered, blushing embarrassedly. 

Josh leaned forward, their lips millimetres apart. When the alpha spoke, he brushed the full, soft omega lips. "I'm going to give you my jumper."

He backed up, slipping the material over his head. Leo let out a little whimper as his eyes grazed the tight t-shirt, knowing his panties would be ruined from slick.

Josh handed the blue eyed lad the jumper and Leo tugged it on. It fell to his knees and even when he rolled it up he had sweater paws. 

The scent of alpha surrounded Leo, making his breathing falter. "Fuck..."

Josh pinched his hip in warning. "Don't swear."

The omega nodded submissively, slick now ruining his pyjamas. He pulled at them and whimpered at the feeling.

Josh understood. He closed the distance between them, brushing the omega's cheekbone. "You can take them off. I'll behave."

Leo blushed fiercely, as his hands fumbled to pull down the soft fleecy material. He stepped out of them, the cold air greeting his hairless legs. 

Josh sat on the edge of the bed, just watching. "Do you want me to help?"

"H-how?" Leo felt the slick continue to run, now pouring down his thighs.

The alpha smirked. "Omega liquids are a delicacy. Haven't you heard?"

The omega gasped. "You, you wanna..."

Josh watched the slick meet the boy's thin ankles. "I don't want to pressure you, omega. If you don't want me to, whatever."

Leo bit his lip. "C-can you?"

"Take off your glasses, pull the jumper over your hips and lay on your stomach." Josh's tone was commanding, just short of an alpha voice.

Leo bowed his head, obeying. He was semi hard and when on his stomach, he moaned at the friction of the blanket against his cock that was barely covered by lacy panties.

Josh just stared, his erection a tent in his jeans. "Omega..."

The boy was wearing white, ruined panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. His cock was small, the average size for an omega and hard.

The alpha took a deep breath. This omega was much more beautiful than most and it made Josh's heart flutter in a way he couldn't explain, a way he never had felt before. 

He put his large hand on Leo's bum, making the omega gasp. He pulled the soaked panties down the short, tanned legs and sucked in a breath at the omega's clenching hole.

Josh leaned forward, licking the slick from Leo's thighs. He continued to lick until he found the hole. 

The alpha kitten licked the rim, making the younger lad tense. "J-Josh!"

Josh found the muscle and sucked making Leo screamed, thrusting his hips into the blankets. "F-fuck! Alpha..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A loud, thick, Irish accent made them both jump. 

Josh stepped away from Leo, to see another male omega, older but younger than the alpha expected, standing with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

Leo stood, cheeks tomato red and pulled the jumper down. "M-mum. I, uh..."

The older omega narrowed his blue eyes, eyes identical to his son's. His Irish accent was sharp and unforgiving. "There's an alpha in your room. You're half assed naked and he's bent over, his tongue in your ass. Your mother hears moaning and screaming, thinking you had an unexpected heat. Please explain."

Josh started to speak, but the omega pointed at him. "I'm Niall and I don't give two fucks what your name is. For right now, it's shut the fuck up and let the omega's have our talk."

Leo bit his lip, picking up his glasses and pushing them on. "I wanted it. He knocked on my window, but I opened it. I started producing, um, you know, and he asked if I needed help. I wanted it."

Niall nodded, finally turning to the alpha, who shot him a shy smile. "Name?"

"Josh." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm so sorry..."

"I assume you're not a virgin." Niall raised his eyebrows. Leo choked on air and Josh just shook his head. 

Leo fiddled with the hem of his jumper. "I-I'm not either."

"I know that." Niall rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking about you. I trust you and I know you. You're the kid who grew up with the exact opposite of a love story. I don't know, or trust, Mr. alpha over here."

Leo nodded. "Josh...do you wanna go...? 'Cause you can. If you want..."

Niall let out a bitter laugh. "He's not leaving after what I walked in on. He won't be like your father. He will stay and wait on you hand and foot. And let you keep the jumper. Goodbye!"

Niall stormed off and Leo bust out laughing. 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever...

Josh was inches away from Leo, so close they could feel each other's breath, ghost across their lips. 

They were tangled up on the omega's bed. Leo sighed, running his fingers over the alpha's buzz cut. "Why are you here, anyway?" 

Josh ran his fingers over the younger boy's cheekbones, making him giggle. "I'm here, because I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about a certain omega."

Leo shivered under the alpha's intense gaze. His voice was little more than a squeak. "How did you know where I live?"

The younger boy's gentle, sky blue eyes were easier to get lost in when he wasn't wearing the glasses. 

"We drove you home, remember?" Josh sounded amused, but his tone was gentle, caring and sweet.

"C-can you kiss me?" The omega's face was tinted pink. "Please?"

Josh leaned forward and met soft lips. Leo practically melted under the other lad's touch. The reaction was so perfectly _submissive,_ the inner alpha in the older wanted more, but he wouldn't dare. Especially not after they had already gotten caught. 

"D-do your parents know where you are?" His voice was soft, the Irish accent tugging at Josh's heart. 

The alpha shook his head. "They don't know. I go out a lot. Honestly, they have better things to worry about than me."

"Oh." Leo tilted his head, small hand delicately stroking the alpha's shoulder. 

Josh held back a growl, swinging a leg over the younger lad, so he was hovering above him.

His inner alpha wanted to claim the boy so bad it hurt. Big, guarded, yet innocent eyes, soft pink lips, smooth tan skin and a gentle Irish accent were a recipe for disaster, but Josh wanted to take the risk.

"So fucking pretty..." His voice was a low rumble, making Leo tremble in his arms. "Do you want to be with me and Sophia, love?"

"I-I don't know." The omega stared into the alpha's big, earnest, puppy dog brown eyes. "I think...I think I want to."

"But you don't know." Josh pressed his lips to Leo's cheek. "You said you'd give us a chance?"

"'Course. No other alpha's have ever treated me this sweetly." His fingers traced Josh's jawline. 

The alpha took the boy's fingers and pressed his lips to them. "Have you ever heard the legends of soulmates?"

The cute omega shook his head and ran his his fingers over the soft, light brown buzz cut. "I never really liked fairytales. I prefer more realistic views on life."

Josh pecked the boy's nose, making it scrunch adorably. "They aren't fairytales, love. Soulmates are rare, but not made up."

Leo nibbled on his full bottom lip. "Then tell me a legend, alpha."

"Okay, kitten." The alpha slid his hands under the black jumper he had been forced to give to the omega. To be honest, he personally thought their scents smelt incredible together and didn't mind. 

"When I first met Sophia...I knew we'd be more than friends. That we were destined to have a future together." Josh nosed at Leo's neck, closing his eyes as the sweet, subtle omega scent surrounded him, just short of overwhelming. "When I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know, even right now, that I'd do anything, sacrifice _anything_ for your happiness."

The omega's lips were gently parted with a ghost of a smile, his breaths gentle. His eyes were half closed and his voice came out breathy and high. "We're soulmates?"

Josh smiled at him. His lips pecked at the boy's cheek, chin and forehead, before landing on his lips. He hummed in response. "We should get some sleep."

Leo nodded, his lip pulled between his teeth. "O-okay."

The alpha maneuvered him into a spooning position, his one arm wrapped around the boy's waist and Leo's head resting on the other. The omega entwined their fingers over his stomach, burrowing further into Josh's warm, strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything anyone wants to happen in this story let me know. I'll do my best to add whatever


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Larry smut. Louis' heat.

Louis felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. The scent of his husband overwhelmed him and he grinded against Harry's crotch involuntarily. A deep voice made him whimper. "Hey, Boo. You smell incredible."

Louis hummed, turning in Harry's arms. "'M horny."

"How long?" The deep voice made goosebumps jump to Louis' arms. A pair of plump lips pressed against the omega's forehead. 

The shorter boy met his husbands bright green eyes. "Soon. Really soon."

Louis squealed when his alpha lifted him up by the thighs. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as his mate started walking to the stairs and into the master bedroom.

The blue eyed omega was laid onto the bed, as Harry checked the provisions. When he was done, he curled around his mate.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Louis whined, bucking his hips and tangling his fingers in Harry's curls. "Baby...I need..."

The alpha straddled his gorgeous, needy omega. Harry felt the desperation crashing through their bond. "I know, love."

Harry palmed him through his jeans. Louis grinded against his alpha's giant hand, his hole starting to ache like a bitch and slick already making his a wet patch through his pants. "P-please...knot..."

His mind was hazy and he didn't remember Harry taking both of their clothes off. He whined when he felt the cold metal of his husband's rings up his ass. "F-fuck!"

Harry slapped his thigh, his deep voice raspy in Louis' ear. "Don't swear. One more time and I'll edge you until you cry."

Louis nodded obediently, hanging his head in perfect submission. "Yes, alpha."

Harry smiled fondly at his omega, scissoring him. He didn't know how he had ever gotten this lucky, his boy was so beautiful...so damn perfect it made Harry's heart throb. 

Louis' desperate pleas cut Harry out of his thoughts. "H-Haz...I-I need...n-ne-need...knot..."

The alpha flipped the shorter lad onto his stomach. "Get up on all fours, love."

It wasn't even his alpha voice, but before Harry knew it, Louis had obeyed thoughtlessly, his desperation still coursing through the bond. He was trembling, his breath coming out in small pants. Pre-cum was dripping from his small, omega cock and slick pouring from his fluttering hole.

Harry slammed into his omega, the boy gasping and falling onto his face. "Harry!"

Harry thrusted, hitting Louis' prostate and the omega came hard. He moaned, high pitched, as his thighs tensed, his hole tightening around Harry's cock. "ALPHA!"

Harry grinned, rubbing his baby's back. "First thrust, love? That's a new record."

The alpha rolled his hips against the omega's bum, realizing Louis' overstimulation. He continued his gentle thrusts, until the smaller boy arched his back, screaming as his orgasm hit again. 

Harry's knot was beginning to form, so he quickly pulled out, flipping Louis over and thrusting into him again. The omega's eyes were glazed over and he had a dazed smile, as he reached down, squeezing Harry's balls gently and his teeth dug into the spot next to Harry's ear.

Harry roared as he orgasmed, quickly coming back down, but still releasing cum. "LOU!"

The smaller boy smirked, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt himself get filled up with the monsterous knot.

He sighed, tangling his fingers in Harry's curls. "I love you. You know that?"

The alpha nosed at us neck, the omega's scent calming him. "'Course, boo. I love you too."

Louis traced Harry's butterfly tattoo with his small index finger. He loved the sweet, intimate moments between waves of lust. "Where are the girls?"

Harry kissed his husband's nose. "They said they had places to stay. I trust them."

Louis rolled his eyes, turning his head. "You don't know where my daughter's are?"

Harry pouted. "No..."

Louis pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Hazzy..."

The alpha ran his hand through Louis' hair. "They're not babies anymore, love. Trust them."

Louis sighed and shifted on Harry's knot, feeling it brush his bundle of nerves. He moaned, burying his face in Harry's shoulder. 

Harry pressed a loving, lingering kiss to his husband's head. "You're so fucking perfect."

Louis shook his head shyly. "'M not."

"You are." Harry lifted up the boy's chin, staring into the mesmerizing blue orbs. "You're so perfect for me. So beautiful. So _mine_."

The omega pressed his lips to a pair of pink, plump ones. Harry's lips were soft and the green eyed lad let him control the kiss, Louis lips moving gently, but passionately. 

His pink, small tongue ran along Harry's bottom lip. Harry felt his knot start to deflate as he kissed his boy back, letting Louis explore his mouth. 

Their tongues danced together sweetly, until Louis' legs found their way around Harry's waist, his fingers locking in the alpha's curls.

Harry pulled away. "Next round already?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. It's going to be a _long_ heat. Good thing I have you, baby."

Harry flattened his large hand on Louis' stomach, the omega shivering at the contact of the cool metal rings. Harry nibbled on his alpha's jaw. "You'll always have me."

Louis nodded, a glean of sweat staring to cover his forehead, his breaths coming out in little pants. His cock was erect and aching between his thicc thighs. 

Harry teased the omega, nuzzling the bond mark on his upper left thigh. Louis whimpered. "Fuck!"

Harry moved to lick the vein underneath his cock. Louis' hand tugged at chocolate curls. "Fucking 'ell! Holy fucking shit!"

His baby was overstimulated, and Harry knew it. But he loved to tease. He crawled back up, grinding against Louis. "I told you not to swear."

Louis eyes widened. His voice was even higher pitched, a desperate whine. "Please...please...I'm so sorry. Alpha...I n-need you!"

Harry pinched his nipple, the omega's back arching. The alpha smirked. This was going to be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue the Larry smut, just comment. I probably won't if I don't get any comments because I don't really feel like it.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this in forever. I was (and still am) sick.
> 
> It’s really short too. :(

Sophia knocked on the door of a tiny, yet charming, house. The door opened, to reveal an omega, younger than most parents. He was in his mid-thirties and had light brown hair and blue eyes. He spoke, his Irish accent thick. "Hello?"

Sophia smiled, realizing the man must be Leo's mum. "Hi, I'm here to see Leo."

The omega nodded. "Okay. And who are you?"

"I'm Sophia Styles-Tomlinson and your son agreed to go out with me and my mate, Josh. He texted me the address. My mum's in heat." 

The omega nodded, again. "I'm Niall. Leo's in his room. It's down the hall, first room on the left. Stay here as long as you need.”

Sophia thanked the omega, following the directions to a small room. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Leo was curled up on Josh’s lap, laughing with his eyes crinkled up adorably.

She knocked on the door, alerting them to her presence. “Hi. Can I come in?”

Leo nodded, sitting up. Sophia walked in, leaning down to press a kiss to the omega’s cheek. “Hey love.”

Leo smiled shyly. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

The female alpha sat on the bed. It was small enough that the three of them were practically cuddling. “My mum’s in heat. I didn’t really have anywhere else to stay. Plus...I wanted to see you before the weekend was over.”

Leo nodded, biting down on his plump lower lip. “O-okay. W-would you like a cup of tea or...?”

Sophia smiled politely. “If it wouldn’t bother you, love.”

Leo’s face went pink at the term of endearment, just as Josh answered. “Nah. I’m more of a coffee drinker. I’m not really that thirsty anyway.”

The blue eyed lad nodded, running out of the room. Sophia turned to Josh. “When did you get here.”

The boy shrugged. “Last night. I came here and Leo started producing a hell of a lot of slick, so I ate him out. Niall heard and I stopped, but he made me stay the night. S’not like I mind. Leo’s a sweetie.”

Sophia nodded, picking up a throw pillow and playing with a stray thread. “He really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was shit


	8. Eight

Leo giggled, covering his mouth. Josh shifted on the bed, with Sophia on his knee, her tea long gone. 

~~~~There was a knock on his bedroom door. It was Niall, who looked pissed off. He held it out to his son. “Here. It’s your father.”

Sophia frowned, and the two alpha’s exchanged a look. Anger flashed behind Leo’s eyes as he shook his head. “No. I’m not talking to him.”

Niall sighed, putting the phone back up to his ear. “He doesn’t want to talk to you...yeah whatever...I don’t care...why would he talk to her?...”

The older omega continued to speak, and Josh turned to Leo. “When was the last time you saw your dad?”

Leo pursed his lips. “I haven’t seen him since I was twelve.”

Sophia and Josh shared another look. The female alpha put her manicured hand on the small omega’s shoulder. “Talk to him, sweetie.”

Leo scoffed shaking his head. “No fucking way.”

Josh purses his lips, speaking with just short of his alpha voice. “Talk. Just for two minutes, but talk to him.”

Niall raised his eyebrows, but his son squirmed and reached for the phone. He held it up to his ear reluctantly. “Hi.”

~~~

Zayn bit his lip, feeling nervous. Through the phone, he could hear voices in the background, before a light Irish accent that wasn’t Niall, spoke. Leo sounded annoyed. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Zayn took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn’t spoke to the boy in so long and he loved his son. Hearing his voice was almost overwhelming. “How are you?”

”Why would you care?” The snark was obvious. Leo’s voice was so similar to Niall's that it made Zayn’s inner alpha roar. 

“I still care about you. You’re still my son and I love you.” The alpha felt frustrated, but understood the lad’s anger.

Leo scoffed. “Then why the hell did you leave? Your rich whore?”

Zayn’s inner alpha growled at the omega speaking to him like that. Leo’s breathing picked up. 

The phone beeped, signalling the end of the call. Zayn threw the phone on the bed in utter frustration. “Fuck!”

He collapsed on the bed, head in his hands. His heart throbbed and he missed his omega and his son. He fell asleep, dreaming of bright blue eyes, a thick Irish accent, dyed blonde hair and an infectious smile full of crooked teeth and braces. 

~~~

_There was a knock at the door, interrupting the lesson. The teacher walked over the door, opening it and leading a blonde lad in. She smiled at the class of twelve year old’s. “This is Niall Horan. He just moved here from Ireland.”_

_The kids exchanged looks with their friends, excited whispering filling Zayn's ears as he drew in his notebook._

_The boy, Niall, came over and sat in the desk that was pushed against Zayn’s. He smiled, his mouth full of bright white, crooked teeth His hair was blonde and his eyes were baby blue. He spoke with a thick Irish accent. “Hi.”_

_Zayn smiled shyly. “Hey. I’m Zayn.”_

_The Irish kid nodded. He asked, in a really fast voice. “Cool. Y’got a phone, kid?”_

_Zayn scoffed, shaking his head and running his fingers through his raven hair. “Yeah, but I’m probably older than you.”_

_Niall raised his eyebrows. “When’s your birthday? Mine’s September thirteenth.”_

_Zayn snorted. “January twelfth.”_

_Niall sighed, but had a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “What’s your number, Zaynie?”_

_Zayn raised his eyebrows, but recited the ten digits. Niall glanced at the teacher, pulling out his iPhone and typing them in. Zayn’s own phone buzzes in his pocket and he slid it into his lap._

_•hey. dis N_

_Zayn rolled his eyes and made a contact for the lad. Niall snatched his phone as he was going to name the contact. He typed in something with a devilish smirk, before handing it to the owner._

_ IRISH PIMP  
_

_Zayn gave him a weird look, but smiled and bit his lip to hide his laugh._

_~~~_

_Zayn ran his hand through his hair and scrubbed it down his cheek. He looked exhausted, with bags under his eyes and his face paler than usual._

_He checked his phone, seeing a few texts from his friends, including Niall. Niall...Zayn felt his cock fill up at the thought of the Irish lilt and soft, adorable body. Fuck._

_Zayn ignored his semi and tossed his bag over his shoulder, walking down the hall and to the bus stop. He leaned against the pole, lighting a cigarette as he checked the texts._

_•zayn?? u good??_

_•whats up love. u never miss school_

_•k...im worried about u. text me later_

_•u mad at me or something?? idk what i did?? plz call me_

_•is this because of my gender?? im an O ok?? i rlly thought u werent like that. i know this is stupid but im rlly worried and ur ignoring me..._

_Zayn’s head spun. Niall thought he was a sexist pig. His best friend in the whole world was scared that Zayn was mad at him._

_”Zee?” A familiar Irish accent made him turn around. Niall stepped closer, before stopping in his tracks and sniffing the air._

_“Nialler.” The older lad shifted awkwardly and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I-I’m sorry for not answering your texts. I, uh, like, went into rut.”_

_Niall nodded, biting his lip nervously. “Oh. Um...okay.”_

_Zayn stepped closer, but stopped when he smelled it. The scent was sweet, strong, fertile, and perfect. He growled and his hands found their way onto Niall’s hips. “Omega...”_

_Niall whimpered, hands sliding onto Zayn’s shoulders. “Calm down, Zaynie. Keep the knot in your pants alpha.”_

_Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, stepping away quickly. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.”_

_The omega grinned, shrugging. “It’s okay, love. After my heat I was a trembling mess of slick.”_

_Zayn pursed his lips, trying to keep his dick flaccid. “Not the best thing to say right now.”_

_Niall thought for a moment, a cute crease forming between his brows and his eyes glazing over slightly. “No...I guess not.”_

_The bus showed up and the two boys climbed on, their conversation changing from their biology, to the best bimbos on ‘How I Met Your Mother.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be a part two of the flashbacks.


End file.
